


Octopi and Cuddles

by Prince_Cosmos



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Intrulogical, Just a lil' bit angst, M/M, Post-Episode: Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS, Pre-Relationship, Side Roceit, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, but fluff, not my first fic just my first one on ao3, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Cosmos/pseuds/Prince_Cosmos
Summary: Remus didn't want it to be like this. He didn't want his brother to hate him. For his brother's friends to hate him. For his brother's boyfriend to hate him. For Thomas to hate him. But sometimes things don't work out the way we want them to. Or in Remus' case all the time.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 171
Collections: Dark Sides Angst





	Octopi and Cuddles

Remus didn't want it to be like this. He didn't want his brother to hate him. For his brother's friends to hate him. For his brother's boyfriend to hate him. For Thomas to hate him. But sometimes things don't work out the way we want them to. Or in Remus' case all the time. Currently, Remus was in his room curled up in a ball under a blanket. They had just finished 'Dealing With Intrusive Thoughts' and Remus had made an effort to get a certain someone's attention. It sort of worked. Although, Logan has reminded Remus that he didn't need to get his attention for they were already dating.

Remus heard his door creak open then close. Soft footsteps made their way too Remus' bed and he felt the space next to him dip.

"Remus. What's wrong?" The normally deadpan voice was now filled with worried. Remus put on his best fake smile and sat up.

"Nothing Lo Lo!!" Remus beamed. He thought his acting was pretty good but apparently it wasn't.

"Remus." Logan could see right through Remus' smile. So he dropped it. He didn't want to upset his amazing love!

"Well, it's just." That's when he lost it. He broke down crying and threw himself into Logan's arms.

"Everyone hates me! Virgil and Patton hate me. My own brother hates me. And Dee, my so called best friend hates me. I guess the friendship died when he started dating Roman. Even Thomas hates me. I get that you can accept anxiety, and yeah lying can be good. But redemption for intrusive thoughts? Fat chance." Remus slumped in Logan's arms as they were protectively wrapped around him.

"I can almost promise you they don't _hate_ you. They may _dislike_ you but not hate." Logan said, carding through the octopus like man's hair. Remus sighed and leaned into the touch. He closed his eyes and let his mind fall to his happy place. Which was disturbed by Logan talking.

"Want to watch the octopus documentary again?" Logan asked, getting an eager nod from the dark side. Logan got up and inserted the DVD. He went back to the bed where his boyfriend was waiting for snuggles. Logan rolled his eyes and smiled when Remus made grabby hands. Logan got next to him and Remus almost immediately nuzzled his face into Logan's neck. The logical side laughed as Remus' mustache tickled the middle of his neck. Logan kissed the top of the creepy, somewhat demented side's head. Remus moved his head up quickly and caught Logan on the lips. Logan smiled into the kiss and pulled Remus closer to him. Remus still had stray tears rolling down his face but giggled as Logan kissed them away. 

"Did you know that when octopi have sex, they die shortly after?" Remus said, just seconds before the TV did. 

"I did. And you should be happy that the case isn't the same for humans. If it was, you would've been dead a long time ago." Logan said, pecking his boyfriends nose. 

"You would've too! That'd be sad. If you were dead! Hey. I wonder since octopi have three hearts, maybe I do to!" Remus gasped and sat up excitedly. 

"Logan! Dissect me now! Figure out if I have three hearts and if I do, get an Ouija board and tell me!"

"Or, we could sit down and not do that." Logan said, pulling Remus back onto his back. Remus groaned and crossed his arms.

"You never let me have any fun." Logan rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Yeah, I'm the worst." Logan said, kissing Remus one last time before turning his attention back to the movie that he could literally quote. Remus smiled and snuggled into his boyfriend. Yeah, maybe not everyone loves him or even likes him. But he has Logan and to be honest, that was all he cared about. Well, Logan and pizza. But mostly pizza. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any typos, roast me. 
> 
> I hoped you liked it! If you have any suggestions, let me know! I'm open for all ships EXCEPT Remus x Roman. Blech.
> 
> Also you may suggest any other fandoms! :)
> 
> ~The most bi princess in the land


End file.
